


Take Me

by KuroBakura



Category: Loki MCU
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and his boyfriend, Aizen spend the evening having the most amazing night of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> Two words/phrases that I need to explain
> 
> Kokkr in Norse means "cock"  
> The term for "Ek elska þik" will explained towards the end of the fanfic.
> 
> PLEASE do not comment or flame if you do not like it.

Aizen stood in a room, against the wall, in handcuffs. He was wearing nothing but a sky blue tank top and blue/white, lace, silk panties. The tips of his elf ears were sticking out of his wavy bob of black hair. He saw a pair of feet (toenails were painted black) walking towards him. They stopped about a foot away from him.

“Those handcuffs look very nice on you, darling.” a voice said. Aizen looked up and blushed. It was no other than the God of Mischief himself, Loki, wearing a black and green silk robe and holding a cup of ice cubes in his hand. A medium, rosy shade of red ran across Aizen's face. Loki walked over to the right side of the bed, put the cup down on aside table and walked back over. When he did, he put his right hand under Aizen's chin.

“Are you ready for the time of your life, my Dear.” Loki asked. He was not only ready, Aizen was CRAVING this. He wanted Loki. Aizen may play innocent but he has a kink and fetish side to him. Though, he is a virgin., that does not mean he doesn't know what to do or what he wants. One thing for sure is...he WANTS Loki.

“Yes, my King.” Aizen replied. Loki began to kiss Aizen's lips. Aizen could feel Loki's erection rubbed against his crotch a bit. Their bodies began to heat up from the passion burning inside them. Loki then began to nibbled on Aizen's earlobe while Aizen was still handcuffed. He panted as he Loki's tongue trailed down from the curve of Aizen's ear to his neck when Loki began kissing and then tongue kiss Aizen. His cock rubbed against Aizen's, sending shivers up and down Aizen's spine. To Loki, there was something...intoxicating about Aizen.

“NGNH!” Aizen moaned. Aizen's body is VERY sensitive when it comes to sex or sexual contact. (He discovered this when he was masturbating one day about two years ago.) Loki stopped and looked at Aizen who was panting with excitement.

“I want you, Loki.” Aizen said, with some seduction in his voice.

“Very well, then.” Loki replied. Loki stood back several inches. Loki then lifted up on of his arms above him and snapped his fingers. The chains unlocked and Aizen wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and shoulders. They stopped and Loki walked over to the bed. He sat down and held out his hand. Aizen walked over and held it. Loki lightly pulled Aizen towards him and sat him on down on his lap. As Loki began to kiss Aizen again, he slipped his hands down into Aizen's panties, groping his ass cheeks. Aizen whipped his head back and rubbed his cock against Loki's...twice in a row.

“Ha.....Ha....Mhm! Ah!” Loki panted and moaned. Aizen moved his head forward and looked Loki right in this eyes, panting and whimpering from their cocks rubbing together. He slipped his hands out of Aizen's panties and held Aizen's cheeks and kissed him...a bit rough but Aizen embraced it. Loki held Aizen as they fell back on to the bed.

“Sit on your knees for me.” Loki ordered. Aizen got off of Loki and got in to position. He leaned back a bit to show his bulge to Loki, who actually was impressed by the size of Aizen's bulge.

“Wow. I never expected him to have such an exquisite and large kokkr.” Loki thought, eyes widened but smiling.

“Are you alright, my King?' Aizen asked. He crawled over to his man and kissed his cheek.

“Yes, my dear Aizen.” he replied. Loki reached out his hand and rubbed Aizen's left nipple back and forth with his right thumb through his tank top.

“NNNGH! AH! LOKI!” Aizen shouted/moaned. Both of them could feel their erections getting harder. Loki stopped and began to take Aizen's tank top off. When the tank top was completely off , he tossed to the side. It landed on the floor in front of the bed. Loki looked at Aizen and was pleased by the way his body looked, though, it actually didn't matter to Loki what he looks like. Aizen is bit on the thick side and is very curvy, especially around his hips and thighs. His ass was big but not too big (it is proportionate to his body but stuck out a bit). When Loki looked at Aizen, he face was turned away.

“What's wrong?” Loki asked, concerned. Aizen sighed but still kept his face turned away.

“I'm embarrassed.” Aizen told him.

“Why?” Loki asked.

“Because I do not have a thin body. It looks like I have tiny tits on my chest and my stomach jiggles at times. I'm too squishy...” Aizen explained. He felt a hand under his chin. He moved his head forward and saw Loki looking at him.

“Aizen, my dear, I do not care how your body looks. Actually, you ARE beautiful, inside and out. And so what if you're a bit on the thicker side? You have amazing curves and I want to embrace them and your entire body. With my hands, fingers and my mouth. I want to kiss and run my tongue all over you. Plus, why do you think I call you my “marshmallow”? Not only because I love marshmallows but you feel soft like one. Makes it more fun when we cuddle. What I'm saying is...do not let your insecurities get to you, Darling. Be yourself and express who are, whether it's sexual or not.” Loki told him. Aizen smiled and hugged his lover.

“Thank you, Loki.” Aizen said. Loki hugged him back and smiled.

“You're very welcome.” Loki replied. They let go and looked at each other. Aizen leaned over to one of Loki's ears.

“Take me, you sexy beast.” Aizen whispered, in a flirty tone.

“Yes, my sweetheart.” Loki said, looking at him and holding him by the back and the back of his head. He gently laid Aizen down on the bed on the pillow in back of him and kissed him. He looked at him and whispered.

“Ek elska þik, Aizen.” Aizen didn't understand much Norse but he wasn't going to ask. He didn't want to ruin the mood. He examined Aizen's body with both hands, moving them up and down as if he was giving Aizen a massage. Aizen's nipples became harder as Loki touched his chest.

“OOH!” Aizen moaned. He noticed that Loki's robe was still on. He reached to untie it but Loki grabbed them and put above Aizen's head, holding them there.

“Oh, you sneaky little elf.” Loki said, in a teasing voice. Aizen blushed as Loki leaned in closer.

“Do I need to tie you up?” Loki asked. Aizen shook his head but actually was lying at the same time. He actually wanted Loki to tie him up and tease him until he cums.

“Okay then. Do not move.” Loki ordered. Loki moved back a bit and put his head down towards Aizen's chest. Aizen kept his arms up so he wasn't tempted again. Loki took his thumb and index finger and began to play with Aizen's left nipple. He jolted sightly on the bed a couple of times. Aizen looked done to see Loki has stopped.

“Loki?” Aizen asked, worried. Loki ignored Aizen's question. He was fine, though.  
“Lo...NYAH! MMMM!” Aizen tossed his back on to the pillow, panting with excitement. He looked up and saw Loki moving his head. He moved more and saw what Loki was really doing. Loki was sucking on the nipple he was playing with. Loki stopped and looked up and saw Aizen looking at him. Keeping eye contact, Loki slowly moved his head towards the other nipple. He could hear Aizen's panting get faster from the anticipation. Right when he was literally an inch away from it, he sat and looked at Aizen. Aizen looked at him, confused. Loki did a cheeky grin and giggled. Loki loved the way his boyfriend's body reacts to his touch or when he was close to certain parts of his body.

“I'm sorry, darling. I didn't know that...” Loki began to say.

“Take off your robe.” Aizen suddenly said, feeling his dominance kick in to gear.

“Excuse me?” Loki asked. Aizen sat up and looked at Loki with a serious look on his face.

“Did I stutter?” Aizen asked. Loki figured out what Aizen was doing.

“Oh, you kinky minx” Loki though. He decided to play along. Plus, if it turns Aizen on, he will do it for him, no matter how embarrassing it is. Loki wants Aizen to be pleasured. As well as himself but more Aizen, though. Loki got on his knees and took off his robe. He tossed it to the right side of the bed, sat back down on the bed and spread his legs out a bit for Aizen to see what he has to offer. Loki was wearing black, silk boxers. His bulge was not only huge but his erection was pointing straight at Aizen.

“You have a very nice body, my pet. Also, your cock seems to definitely knows what it wants...or more like...who it wants. ” Aizen complimented and teased him. He crawled over to Loki, who face was looking down. When Aizen was close enough, he reached over and put his hand under Loki's chin and lifted it up to face him.

“I love you.” Aizen said, then kissing him. Loki's cock began to twitch a bit. Aizen stopped and put his hands on Loki's shoulder. He gently pushed Loki back but in to a leaning position.

“Don't move. Stay in this position.” Aizen ordered. Loki nodded and smiled. He was getting more and more turned on as he saw his lover's dominance starting to show. Aizen kissed Loki's neck and trailed down his the left side of his upper chest (collar/collarbone). Aizen's lips are a bit plump and soft (naturally), that's why Loki loves it when they kiss. As Aizen got closer to his chest, Loki's panting became soft grunts. He went to the right side and lowered his head. Aizen made a circular motion with his tongue around Loki's nipple. Usually, this wouldn't turn Loki on but because it was Aizen doing it...it actually felt really good.

“Ah! Aizen! -grunts- This feels amazing.” Loki moaned. Aizen stopped and looked up.

“I'm glad.” Aizen replied. He moved over the left one and sucked on it for about 30 seconds. Aizen trailed his mouth down the middle of his chest and down to Loki's stomach. Loki whimpered as Aizen got closer to his crotch. Aizen could feel the shivers and electricity going through Loki's body. Loki put his hand on Aizen's cheek, he looked up and saw Loki looking at him.

“Darling, you do not have to do any of this to me. Though, if you want to...I'm not going to stop you.” Loki told him. That gave Aizen an idea. As Loki took a breath, he saw Aizen grinning.

“What are yo..!” Loki was cut off by Aizen pushing him down hard on to the bed. He sat on top of him, gently, but holding Loki down.

“A-Aizen?!” Loki asked, in shock. He leaned towards Loki, with a serious look on his face.

“You may be the God of Trickery, but, I also have a few of my own as well, darling.” Aizen told him. Aizen put his left hand in front and began moving his hands and fingers for about 10 seconds. Loki didn't feel anything. Then. Aizen, quickly made in to a fist and made a tugging motion. Loki's body suddenly jumped about an inch on the bed and down with two seconds. He looked and his mouth fell wide open in shock. Loki's hands were in back and above him (upward), tied at the wrist by some kind of magic energy in a form of a rope. The magical rope was not only strong but heavy. Kind of like Thor's hammer but it's able to change shape with a twist or movement of Aizen's fingers and hands. Loki looked at Aizen, impressed by this.

“Where in Hel did you learn this trickery?!” Loki asked, turned on by this.

“Oh, lets just say, it's in my DNA. ..Now hush.” Aizen said. He moved off of Loki and sat in front of him. He looked at Loki for a few seconds then snaps his fingers on his right hand, causing Loki's leg to spread apart. Loki was now even more turned on than ever! Aizen noticed a bit of cum was seeping through Loki's boxers.

“Ooh, a bit excited here, are we?” Aizen said, looking at Loki's cock, which was now stick straight up towards the ceiling of the room.

“I can't help it, darling. You do things to me that are even beyond my own control.” Loki replied. Aizen took his index finger and rubbed over the slit of Loki's tip.

“AHN! Aizen! NGNH!” Loki moaned. Then, he trailed his fingers down and up the shaft three times. First slowly, second one was a bit more fast and quick the third time.

“AAAH!” Loki moaned. Aizen moved his hands up, which moved Loki in to a sitting position on the bed and against the head board. Then he began to jerk off Loki. He went slowly so Loki could feel each and all sensations and then fast for about a minute or two.

“OH, AIZEN! YES!” Loki moaned and panted. Aizen pulled down Loki's boxers, exposing his bare erection to Aizen.

“Wow! Very, very nice, my King.” Aizen said. He moved back a bit and knelt down so it was easier for Aizen to what he wanted to do next.

“What is he....NYAAAH!!!” Loki was taken out of his thought by Aizen's tongue on his cock as he held it straight forward so he can lick the shaft easier. Loki's mind and body felt like it was going to explode!

“Damn, honey! You are...-grunt-....you are fantastic!” Loki said. Aizen nodded in acknowledgment to Loki's compliment. He moved his tongue back and forth over the slit of Loki's tip.

“AH! YES, BABY!” Loki shouted. He was afraid to sound too dirty or say something that could offend Aizen, even on accident...because he really loves Aizen. As Loki felt like he was going to come, Aizen shoved Loki's cock in his mouth and began sucking it slowly (so he can get used to Loki's girth and length while ). Loki looked at him and bit his lower lip. Aizen then began to go a bit faster after sucking it slowly 5-7 times.

“Damn, darling! I do not know if I can last any longer. ...OOOOOH!” Loki moaned as his whipped his head back as Aizen deep-throated his cock.

“WOW! That...that was interesting and an amazing feeling.” Loki thought. Aizen, all of sudden, stopped and looked at Loki.

“Honey? Are you okay?” Loki asked. Aizen moved his hand and undid the rope that held Loki's arms together. Aizen crawled over and massaged Loki's wrists as he gave him a kiss.

“I want you get off the bed and stand on either side of it.” Aizen told him. As Loki got off the the bed, Aizen pinched one of Loki's ass cheeks. Though, he was still technically wearing his boxers, his ass did poke out a bit.

“NYAH!” Loki yelped as he felt Aizen's fingers pinch his butt. He turned around and stared at Aizen.

“What? You have a nice ass.” Aizen said. Loki smiled and giggled and they both giggled.

“Ek elska þik.” Loki said. Aizen still did not know what that meant but he knew it wasn't anything negative. As Loki got off the bed, his dominant side began to kick in to gear. Aizen sat on the edge of the bed, on the side where Loki is standing. Loki took off his shorts before he turned around.

“Mmmm..Dat ass.” Aizen piped up from behind and licking his lips. Hearing that, Loki wiggled his ass a few times for Aizen. He laughed but in a good way.

“That was a surprise! Not to mention that it was very sexy.” Aizen told Loki.

“Well, I aim to please you in many ways, my darling...but now...it's your turn.” Loki said. He turned around and stepped over a bit closer to Aizen. Loki stood in front of his lover, holding his hard cock close to Aizen's mouth. A bit of cum was dripping from Loki's dick as it throbbed from the excitement. Aizen kissed the tip of it and licked the cum that was on it. Loki gritted his teeth and grunted when he felt Aizen's tongue go around the tip. Aizen made eye contact made with Loki. Loki looked at Aizen, panting. Aizen grinned and felt pleased to see his lover in pleasure like this. Still looking at Loki, Aizen, then, quickly shoved Loki's cock in to his mouth and began sucking on it while Loki was still holding it.

“NYAH!!” Loki moaned as he whipped his head back as he felt a rush of excitement travel throughout his body. Loki looked back down and let go of his dick. Aizen held it and kept sucking on it.

“Yes, Aizen, darling. Mhmm! Keep sucking on my cock like that.” Loki said. All of a sudden, Aizen deep throated Loki's cock a couple times. Loki couldn't believe how incredible Aizen was! Even if it was his first time, still, Loki was very impressed.

“WOW! AIZEN! FUCK! AH!” Loki moaned. Aizen stopped and took a couple of breathes. Loki took a couple of breathes as well.

“You okay, Loki?” Aizen asked. Loki nodded yes. Aizen then continued for a few more minutes. Loki couldn't take it anymore. He had to release a bit in order to continue making love to Aizen. As Loki was about to cum, Loki held Aizen's head with both hands. Aizen felt that Loki was close so he sucked faster. He knew what was exactly doing.

“Aizen...I...I...OOOOOOH FUCK! ...AAAAAAAAH!” Loki moaned as he came on to Aizen's face and in his mouth. Loki let go and panted. He looked at Aizen a blush. Aizen's face has a trickle of cum trailed down and he has his mouth closed. Loki got a trash can from the side of the bed where he slept. As he picked it up, he heard a gulping sound. Loki turned and saw Aizen taking a breath. 

“Did he just do what I think he just did?!” Loki thought. Aizen looked at Loki.

“Honey?” Aizen asked.

“Aizen, did you just swallow...it?” Loki asked.

“Your cum?” Aizen replied.

“Yes. ...That.” Loki answered.

"Yeah.” Aizen replied with some hesitation in his voice. Loki's eyes widen.

“Does it turn you off?” Aizen asked.

“No but why did you? You didn't have to.” Loki told him.

“Because it's your cum, Loki.” You do not have any diseases, so, it's fine. Plus, I wanted to know what you “tasted” like.” Aizen honestly answered. Loki blushed a dark read across his cheeks and smiled.

“If that turns you on or you were curious, I'm not disgusted or going to judge you, darling. Just shocked because...I never thought of you being the type of person to do that sort of thing.” Loki explained. Aizen smiled as Loki walked over. He grabbed a tissue and wiped Aizen's face. They smiled at each other and kissed. Loki could taste the saltiness of his own cum as they kissed.

“Lay down, sweetheart.” Loki said. Aizen laid his head on the pillow.

“You comfortable?” Loki asked. Aizen blushed and nodded.

“What are you about to do?” Aizen asked.

“Oh, a few things, actually. Things I have fantasized about doing to you, my dear.” Loki answered, smiling.

“Okay.” Aizen said. Loki laid to the left side of him on his side and kissed Aizen which caused them both to make out again. Loki hand trailed down Aizen's chest and stomach, gently. His body shivered and felt goosebumps pop up on various parts of his body. His panting got louder every time look got closer his crotch. Loki's stopped right above it and stopped kissing him. They looked at each other. Aizen, still panting from anticipation of what Loki was going to do. Loki smiled and kissed his forehead. Suddenly, Loki grabbed Aizen's dick and began to jerk him off, slowly. Aizen moaned loud and his head leaned back in to the pillow, sweat dipped down from his forehead and from his body. The heat in Aizen's began to intensify again.

“Seems some one is very excited.” Loki said, in a flirtatious voice. Aizen looked at Loki.

“The front of your panties are soaked, my Prince.” Loki added.

“I...AH..can't help it. It's hard to keep up at times. Your touches, kisses and your body is so sexy and well-built. Not to mention, the way you moan. ...NYAH!” Aizen said, panting and moaning. Loki began to massage the shaft of his lover's cock then the tip by rubbing it with index and middle fingers of his left hands on the slit.

“NYAH! LOKI!” Aizen moaned. He jerked off Aizen for a minute or two. Loki stopped, sat up and scooted over in front of Aizen.

“Loki?” Aizen asked. Loki pretended not to hear Aizen. He lifted up one of Aizen's legs. Even though, Aizen has thick thighs (which Loki finds very sexy) and also he does have very nice toned calves.

“Lo..!” Aizen was cut off when Loki to suck on his big toe and kissed the sole of his feet. Aizen usually didn't like people touching his feet, let alone licking or sucking on them but when it comes to Loki, he does not mind it at all. Loki kissed the heel and kissed down all the way down to Aizen's thigh.

“Mmmm, Loki...ah!” Aizen moaned. Loki stopped at Aizen's thigh and began to massage them a bit. Aizen panted but felt embarrassed for some reason.

“Darling, you know you can talk dirty, if you want to. ..I know you want to.” Loki told him. Aizen blushed but nodded that he understood Loki. Loki leaned in between Aizen's legs and moved his tongue up the Aizen's left thigh. Aizen looked at what Loki was doing. Loki moved his head and put mouth on Aizen's bulge.

“LOKI! YES! ...Oh God, your mouth is amazing.” Aizen moaned. Loki teased his sweetheart's cock through the silk panties he was wearing. He slid his tongue from balls to the tip and back down a couple of times.

“NYAAH!” Aizen shouted as Loki rubbed the tip a couple of times with his mouth. Loki put his hands on Aizen's panties.

“Darling, may I?” Loki asked.

“Yes, go ahead. I'm ready.” Aizen replied. Loki nodded and pulled them off of Aizen. Aizen's erection popped out of his panties and was sticking straight up. Aizen looked at Loki, who's mouth was open and his eyes were widen.

“Loki? ….Do I disgust you?” Aizen asked, worried. Loki snapped out of it and lifted up his head.

“Not at all, Aizen. I'm just intrigued by the size of you cock. Your cock almost about 8 1/2-9 inches! That's pretty big...well...to me, it is.” Loki said. Aizen smiled mouthed the words “thank you”. Loki mouthed “you're welcome” back to him. Loki moved up a bit and held Aizen's dick towards his mouth. He licked the tip a few times and then inserted it in to his mouth.

“LOKI!! OH GOD! MMMM!” Aizen moaned. Loki began to moved his head up and down Aizen's amazing cock. Loki began to make sucking noises.

“ YES, LOKI, YES! OOOOH GOD!” Aizen moaned. Loki was pleased to hear the moans and noises coming from his man. Suddenly, Loki felt a hand moved the hair that was in front of him away from his face. Loki looked up and saw Aizen, looking. Loki blushed again when a smile appeared on Aizen's adorable face.

“I want to see your face, honey. Do not feel embarrassed. ...I love you.” Aizen assured Loki. Loki lightly nodded and went back to sucking on Aizen. Aizen kept his hand in place as his King moved his tongue around the shaft and tip. Pre-cum began to come out. Loki cold feel Aizen's cock throb, which means, he was close to coming. Loki then stopped sucking and trailed his tongue all the way down to Aizen's ball. Loki kissed them and began to suck on them while also rubbing the the slit of Aizen's cock with his left thumb. Aizen could not take it any more.

“Loki....I...I...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FUCK! MMMMMHMMMM!!!” Aizen shouted, arching his back in to the bed. Loki quickly put Aizen's cock near his mouth and let him cum in to his mouth and on his face. Aizen's body relaxed and he breathed for bit. Aizen heard Loki swallow his cum this time.

“Loki?” Aizen asked. Loki knew what Aizen was going to ask about.

“Just like you said, darling.” Loki said, then he lifted up his head. Aizen blushed when he saw Loki's face cover in the cum.

“It's your cum.” Loki said, finishing what he said before. Aizen grabbed a tissue and wiped Loki's face.

“You didn't have to do that, though. ..Was it because I did it to you?” Aizen asked.

“Actually...I wanted to do that from the start.” Loki replied. Aizen blushed and Loki giggled.

“You're so adorable and taste yummy, my sweet Marshmallow.” Loki said. Aizen was still hard as fuck but he needed a minute to get more energy. When Aizen was ready he sat up.

“Bend over on to your knees, my dear.” Loki ordered. Aizen turned around, got on his knees and leaned forwarded on to his hands. Loki crawled over to Aizen. As Loki got in to position, he spanked Aizen's ass.

“NYAH!” Aizen shouted. Spanking was some thing that Aizen and Loki are turned on by. Suddenly, Aizen lost his balance and fell on to the bed but wasn't hurt. Still on his knees but now his legs were spread apart. He moved his arms under his head. Aizen looked at the mirror on the right side of him and then looked away. He saw what Loki was doing to him from behind...or more accurately..to his behind. He couldn't believe it that Loki was rimming him! Not only he was going at it but he was enjoying doing this to Aizen. This went on for a couple for minutes. Aizen was panting heavily and whimpering. Aizen never thought any one would do that but Loki wanted to, which made Aizen happy. Loki stopped and checked on Aizen.

“You okay?” Loki asked.

“Mm-hmm.” Aizen replied. Loki looked at Aizen and rubbed his cheek.

“Are you ready? Or do you want me to finger you?” Loki asked. Aizen couldn't take any more teasing. He moved to the pillow and laid on his back.

“I want you to fuck me, now.” Aizen said. Loki nodded and went over to his night table. He opened a drawer and took out a bottle of lube from it.

“Would you like me to use a condom?” Loki asked.

“You do not have to unless you want to. You do not have diseases, Loki, so it's fine.” Aizen answered. He closed the drawer and crawled back over to Aizen. Loki sat on his knees in front of Aizen, opened the bottle and began applying some of it to his cock. It was cherry-scented lube and actually flavored lube, too.

“Spread your legs, Dear.” Loki asked. Aizen spread and arched his legs. Loki put more lube on one of his hands and applied to Aizen's hole. When that was done, Loki and Aizen got in to position and Aizen got comfy so it wouldn't hurt more. Loki held his cock near Aizen's ass and moved up and down a few times.

“Ready?” Loki asked, looking at Aizen.

“Take me.” Aizen replied. Loki moved closer and then slowly inserted his dick in Aizen until it was completely inside him.

“AAAH LOKI!” Aizen moaned.

“Does it hurt?! Do you want me to take it out?” Loki asked. Aizen shook his head no.

“I'll be gentle, darling. You do not need to be afraid.” Loki said. They smiled at each other. Loki, then, began to thrust his hard cock inside Aizen's ass.

“LOKI!!! OH YES! AH!” Aizen moaned. Loki's hips felt like they were on fire. A fire of pleasure. Loki thrust slowly for about a minute. He saw that Aizen was suddenly crying.

“Darling, what's wrong?” Loki asked, rubbing one side of his face.

“I...I..feel gross.” Aizen said. Loki was confused by Aizen's answer.

“I mean...doesn't this gross you out?” Aizen asked. Loki looked at Aizen.

“Aizen, please stop that nonsense. You are fucking gorgeous. And no, it does not matter because I LOVE your thick, chubby body. Just because you jiggle and your tummy jiggles a bit doesn't mean it's gross! Now, please, let me continue making love to you, my darling.” Loki told him. Aizen felt more confident now. He held on to Loki and Loki began to thrust again.

“Aizen?” Loki piped up. Aizen looked at him, smiling. Loki smiled back at him. 

“ Ek elska þik.” Loki said. Aizen smiled. Loki leaned forward and began thrust again.

“Loki! YES!” Aizen moaned.

“Aizen! AH!” Loki moaned back. Aizen moved his head over to one of Loki's ears.

“Faster, Loki!” Aizen whispered. Loki sat up again and then after 3 more slow thrusts, he began to go faster.

“AAAAAAAH! LOKI! YES! AH!” Aizen shouted.

“OH, AIZEN! NGNH! It feels so good being inside you.” Loki said.

“Loki, please...kiss me.” Aizen said. Loki bent down and kissed Aizen while still thrusting inside Aizen. Suddenly, Loki went faster and Aizen held on to Loki.

“OH GOD! NYAH! THAT FEELS SO AMAZING!” Aizen moaned. Aizen looked at Loki's face. He was sweating and panting in pleasure from fucking Aizen. That's when Aizen decided to do something he wanted to try.

“Loki, stop for a second.” Aizen said. Loki stopped and looked at him.

“Am I going to fast?” Loki asked.

“No...I want to try something.” Aizen told him.

“What is it that you want to try?” Loki asked, curious.

“I want to ride your cock.” Aizen said. Loki was shocked.

“You seemed surprised, my King.” Aizen said.

“I...I just never expected you to be so...bold. I mean...for our first time making love.” Loki explained.

“Well, honey, lets just say that you do things to me that make me my wild side want to come out and play. And yes, I want to do this.” Aizen said and then grinned. Loki didn't say word but was actually pretty excited.

Loki got in to a position on the bed. Then, Aizen walked over to Loki on the bed. He stood above Loki, who kissed the tip of Aizen's penis. Aizen shivered from the sensation. Loki held one of Aizen's hands.

“Let me help you.” Loki said.

“Nah, it's okay. I'll be fine. Nervous but fine. Thanks, though.” Aizen replied. Aizen slowly bend down in to position. He held Loki's dick and shoved inside him. Aizen whimpered but not in pain. Aizen eased down on to Loki's dick. When it was fully inside him, he looked at Loki, who was looking at him.

“Darling, remember, you do not have to to look at me the whole time. Ek elska þik.” Loki said.

“I know.” Aizen replied. Aizen put his hands on Loki's shoulders and began to move up and down.

“Ah!” Aizen repeatedly moaned slowly a few times. Then out of the blue, Aizen began to go faster and harder.

“AH! AIZEN! YES!” Loki moaned.

“OH LOKI! YOU FEEL SO GOOD INSIDE ME! AH!” Aizen moaned.

“I love being inside you, Aizen. I love the way you're bouncing up and down on my cock! OH FUCK! KEEP GOING! YES DARLING YES!” Loki moaned. Aizen stopped and told Loki to lie down. When Loki laid down and got comfy, he grabbed Aizen's ass cheeks and moved his hips.

“LOKI! AH! YES! FUCK MY ASS, BABY! OOH!” Aizen moaned. Loki was going so fast that you could hear the the head board banging against the wall. After a couple of minutes, Aizen got off of Loki. He got on his knees and held the head board that was banging against the wall. Loki straddled his lover's hips, push his cock hard inside Aizen and began to fuck Aizen, doggy-style. Aizen moaned loud as Loki began to thrust him again.

“AH LOKI! YES! FUCK ME, BABY!” Aizen moaned. When Loki told Aizen to talk dirty, he meant it and in fact, is enjoying hearing it. He also likes seeing his cock fucking Aizen.

“Oh Aizen, you have no idea what you're doing to my mind right now. Not to mention, my cock. Which is getting harder inside you.” Loki told him.

“I'm glad I can please you.” Aizen told him.

“You do, darling. You are perfect. Do not forgot that.” Loki told him. Suddenly, Loki thrust so hard that Aizen almost lost his balance.

“WHOA!” Aizen said.

“Sorry, darling. Too much?” Loki asked.

“Just a tad.” Aizen said. At least he was honest about it. Loki still went fast but dropped it a notch. Loki could hear the sound of his hips smacking against Aizen's ass as he fucked him. Several minutes, Aizen was on top of Loki, still fucking. Both wear sweating, panting and having the most amazing sex that you can imagine (Aizen is/was a virgin but still). Loki held Aizen's hips to keep him in this position They have now been doing it for about an hour/hour and a half. Suddenly, Aizen felt that he was at his limit and Loki was at his, too.

“Loki?” Aizen suddenly said.

“Yes, babe?” Loki replied.

“I'm at my limit.” Aizen told him.

“Me too.” Loki replied back.

Loki got in to position so they both could cum..together. He thrust his hips as fast as he could while holding Aizen in place. Suddenly, Aizen felt it.

“Loki! I'm...I'm gonna....LOKI, I'M GONNA CUM! “ Aizen moaned.

“AH, ME TOO!” Loki moaned, starting to feel himself about to cum as well. Aizen grabbed on to the sheets.

“Ah...ah...ah...AAAAAAAAAH! LOKI!! I'M CUMMING!” Aizen shouted/moaned, whipping his head back as cum shot out of his cock.

“AAAAAAH AIZEN!” Loki moaned. He slammed Aizen down on his cock harder as he came inside him. As soon as they finished cumming, Aizen fell on top of Loki, both them panting and sweating. A minute later, Loki and Aizen looked at each other.

“You okay, darling?” Loki asked.

“Yes. Exhausted but I'm good.” Aizen replied.

“I'm glad. I hope I wasn't too hard on you.” Loki said

“Nah. Just like you told me. I'm your marshmallow. I can handle it.” Aizen said. Loki smiled and kissed him. Aizen got comfy and laid his head on Loki's chest.

“Hey, darling?” Loki piped up.

“Yes?” Aizen asked.

“Wanna go another round?” Loki asked. Aizen looked at him with a look on his.

“Loki, please telling you are fucking joking?” Aizen asked.

“Weeeellll....” Loki said.

“Oh my God, Loki!” Aizen said, laying his head face down on Loki's chest.

“Aizen, look at me.” Loki said. Aizen looked up.

“Loki, I swear, I will smack you if you actually are ser-” Aizen was cut off by Loki giggling.

“Darling...I'm joking! I can barely move right now!” Loki told him, now laughing.

“Ugh.” Aizen said, face-palming and shaking his head. Loki moved his head closer to Aizen.

“I'm sorry, honey.” Loki said. Aizen lifted up hid head and kissed his cheek.

“You know, I should be mad at you, you little shit, but yet, you're too adorable right now, so I forgive you.” Aizen said, then smiled. They kissed each other and held hands. A few minutes later, Loki got up to go set up a bath for both of them. He looked over at Aizen, who was still laying in bed.

“Aizen?” Loki asked.

“Yes?” Aizen said.

“Ek elska þik.” Loki said, then walked in to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Aizen walked in to the bathroom and hugged Loki. Loki turned his head.

“I love you, too.” Aizen said, finally figuring out what “ Ek elska þik” meant. Loki turned off the water, looked his boyfriend and hugged him. Loki got in the tub first and then helped Aizen in. They sat down and Aizen sat close to him, laying his head on Loki's shoulder. Loki put arm around him and held him.

“Aizen, I'm so glad that you're in my life and honored that you are my boyfriend. You are my life and mean more to me than the 9 realms.” Loki told, kissing the top of his head.

“I feel the same way about you, Loki. You mean more to me than any thing. You have always been there for me. More than my family ever has been. Thank you.” Aizen told him.

“You're welcome, darling.” Loki said.

“Also....one more thing, Loki.” Aizen said.

“Yes?” Loki asked.

“You're my hero.” Aizen told him. Loki held his hand up and Aizen held it. Loki looked at Aizen.

“You're mine, too, my sweet Marshmallow.” Loki said. Aizen looked at Loki and kissed him. After a 30 minutes, they got out of the bath, dried off and got ready for bed. Within 10 minutes, they fell asleep in each others...smiling.

 

The End


End file.
